


At The End of Spring

by Nitroid



Series: Seasonal Feelings [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Aomine tries to one-up Kagami.





	At The End of Spring

Akashi ran a hand through his newly styled locks and smiled. “This look really suits me, doesn’t it.”

Takao nodded as he swept Akashi’s trimmed hair on Aomine’s floor into a wastebasket, content with humming the theme song to a certain blond haired hero of Hyrule.

“Nope.” Kagami voiced from the depths of Aomine’s sunken couch. “Not one bit.”

A ruby red-eyed glare met maroon eyes in a collision of emotion. Akashi made an angry dive for Kagami, who merely held his arms open and enveloped his smaller body in a warm embrace.

“There, there.” Kagami ruffled Akashi’s hair. “You’re beautiful, just the way you are.”

Akashi sank into his arms with a quiet sigh. “Tell me more.”

“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.” Kagami obliged without pause.

“Why’s that?” Genuinely curious, Akashi cocked an eyebrow.

“Because you’re amazing, just the way you are.”

Akashi beamed.

Takao choked back a laugh at the blatant reference to a hit pop song from a long while ago. Having only been raised with classical and Japanese music, Akashi had no idea what was hot and what was not in the music atmosphere. Not even when Rakuzan’s coach would play In The Zone back in the day.

“But Akashi,” Kagami murmured into his forehead. “You should start kissing strangers.”

“Psh!” Akashi looked up, laughter dancing in his eyes. “And why would I risk trading STDs?”

“Till you find someone you trust. Open your heart, open your mind, close your eyes.” Kagami’s gaze bore into his eyes, bordering between hypnotizing and slightly cross-eyed due to the proximity.

Akashi melted into his embrace.

Takao struggled not to laugh out loud, using Midorima’s hand against his mouth. Midorima pursed his lips at the wet feel of Takao’s saliva coupled with his hot breaths from snorting back laughter into his palm, but said nothing. Having Takao close by him was enough.

“Are you guys making out.” Murasakibara mumbled around a noisy crunch of honey barbecued potato chips. “Can you not hog the couch.”

The door to Aomine’s bedroom clicked open. Kise strolled out, shirtless and yawning and with a dark pair of basketball shorts hanging loosely off his waist.

Out of sheer reflex, Kagami shoved Akashi off him. Also out of reflex, Murasakibara made a quick leap to grab the tiny redhead before he kissed the carpet.

“R-Ryouta.” Kagami’s cheeks flamed. “I-I wasn’t holding him or anything like that!”

Vision blurry without his contacts, Kise blinked at him sleepily. “Oh.”

Kagami’s gaze shifted from his bare chest to the sweet curves of his hipbones, and then to his shorts.

Takao and Midorima waited with bated breath while Murasakibara stroked Akashi under his chin.

“I-Is that… Aomine’s?” Kagami pointed at Kise’s shorts.

“Yeah. I came in last night feeling kinda drunk and he helped me out with…” Kise trailed off, mind elsewhere as he recalled his studio’s celebratory alcoholic moments the night before. “With everything, really.”

The color drained from Kagami’s face, almost as quickly as it had rushed up into his cheeks. Still, he was determined not to jump to conclusions.

“O-Okay.” Kagami swallowed, clearly unsure what to make of this. “Everything, meaning… ?”

Still musing thoughtfully, Kise scratched at a painfully itchy spot on his lower back, most likely an insect bite. “Mmm… don’t really recall. And I don’t know why this aches.”

Kagami misunderstood entirely. His maroon-hued eyes bugged.

Turning away, Akashi fanned his face, one hand on his mouth to avoid showing his shit-eating grin. Murasakibara’s lap turned out to be about ten times more comfortable. Sidling over to sit on the side of the sagging couch, Takao buried his face in Midorima’s toned abdomen, but his shaking shoulders were a dead giveaway. Kise gave them a once-over but assumed they were all just being their usual selves - one quart of questionable sanity and nine quarts idiocy. He was fine with that.

“So, did he…” Kagami trailed off, unsure how to approach the subject without sounding like a jealous Aomine. “Y’know, like, take you… while you were inebriated?”

Assuming he meant if Aomine would allow him into his house while not-so-sober, Kise bent down with a hiss of agony to rub at his ankles - which were reddened and had strange marks from sleeping in his newest pair of socks. “Huh? Yeah. Course he would. It’s Daiki we’re talking about.”

Looking at the marks, the ex-Seirin basketballer groaned inwardly at the possibility of foreplay with ropes, something he’d always wanted to try out. So Aomine had one-upped him, not once by sleeping with Kise, but also doing the one thing he’d wanted to do?

Unforgivable.

Even if they were kind of friends.

Kagami seethed. “That bastard.”

“Last I heard his parents were married before he was conceived.” Takao murmured, adding salt into the wound.

“Still a bastard.” Kagami growled.

Midorima stroked Takao’s head to shut him up.

The door slammed open, revealing Aomine shivering in a thin jacket and carrying a pile of something in a pharmacy paper bag. Kagami’s eyes narrowed.

“Yo.” Aomine strolled in, heading straight for Kise. “Got you that lotion.”

Later, Akashi would remark that it would’ve been the first time he’d ever seen someone shoot up off a seat that fast.

Kagami leaped over his friends’ legs in his way and over the coffee table, just as Aomine was reading off the label on the box of his purchase.

“—soothes minor skin burns, cuts, aller-gwuh!”

Really, Kagami only needed to hear the word ‘skin burns’. The cream was knocked out of his hand and onto the floor. Kise’s brows raised in confusion. Aomine focused a glare on Kagami.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You know exactly what, you-”

Kagami leaped. Aomine didn’t duck. The two ended up in a brawl on the floor. Having only seen violence on TV and with the use of scissors, Akashi’s jaw dropped open. Takao started cheering but was quickly silenced by Midorima. Yosen’s legendary giant continued his inhuman intake of snacks to fulfill his daily growth quota. Kise picked up the cream out of the way of flying fists and wrangled it out of the packaging.

“Thanks, Daiki.” Kise murmured as he sank onto the couch, uncapping the product and squeezing a healthy dose of the cream out onto his ankles. “These sock burns suck.”

“You hurt him, didn’t you, you—” Kagami chose a choice expletive to call Aomine, who was annoyed and confused and very, very upset at being wrestled with on the floor of his apartment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aomine growled, hands on the redhead’s neck. “Why the hell’d you ever join basketball, dude, when you could’ve given it your all in wrestling—”

“I hate breaking out in hives and stuff.” Kise sighed as he rubbed the cream around his neck and collarbone. “Every time I drink, I get mild reactions. Runs in the family. Worse if I’m wearing tight clothing while I’ve drunk quite a bit.”

A collective ohhhh rippled through his non-brawling friends.

“They’re very strong.” Takao looked toward the fighting duo.

“Not for very long.” Kise quipped lightly. “Both have equal parts stamina and equally parted brain cells. They’ll run out of steam soon.”

Akashi and Midorima gasped. Was Kise really playing the two aces like fiddles?

Takao’s eyes gleamed. “So…did you guys really have sex?”

Kise turned to stare at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me? They both clearly have a thing for each other. Look at how they fight every time we hang out.”

He was missing the point entirely, but he did have a point.

Akashi burst into a round of giggles, while Takao fell off the couch laughing. Midorima just sighed, thankful to be out of the drama spotlight, but also at the sheer obliviousness radiating from his longtime friend Kise.

Still, he had to find out.

“So what was going on with you at Kagami’s place the last time?”

Kise blinked, trying to recall. “Oh, I helped him fix his sink. I’m pretty good at that. Plumbing, I mean. Pipes and stuff.”

Midorima stared.

“I got wet. Had to borrow his shower.” Kise explained laughingly. “Then I took a nap. God, you guys really thought we were… no. No way.”

Then, thinking he would help his arguing friends out, Kise strolled over to successfully break up their fight with a single sentence that would land him an award for Most Oblivious Boy Who Ever Existed On This Here Planet.

“Taiga and Daiki, you’re both great together.” The blond shook his head, amused. “Y'know... why don't you guys just date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kise wins.


End file.
